kentosfandomcom-20200215-history
God Wars
The Third Age, most commonly referred to as the God Wars, was a time period spanning three thousand years. The entirety of this age was defined by a near-eternal, all-encompassing war fought between the Golden One and the Shadow Tyrant, starting with the arrival of the Shadow Tyrant on Raeltir and ending with the destruction of the Shadow Tyrant and departure of the Golden One. Almost every creature of the planet was involved in this conflict; and a great number of species met their end during these three millennia. Most records of the Second and First Ages were wiped out during the God Wars- indeed, pretty much all we know about the God Wars themselves is mostly speculation, as they were so chaotic that only the tail-end of the conflict was recorded properly. There were many independent factions, or factions that thought they were independent whilst being manipulated by a higher power. The chain of command was long enough that those lowest on the ladder were unaware for whom they were actually fighting for, only knowing that they if they did not fight that some enemy would kill them. The God Wars also saw the creation of hundreds of new species, designed specifically for warfare. Prominent amongst these were the Tyrants, great reptilian beasts created by the Golden One to serve as His generals, the Skeletors, giant skeletal mages with far-reaching abilities, but also included many lesser examples such as trolls, goblins and orcs. The Green Ones also came into existence at this time, though there is some speculation as to whether they were created or whether they naturally spawn in times of great unrest like a fungus. Powerful beings such as the Necromungus were given high rankings and were sworn to both sides of the fighting, as well as having independent factions. Along with the destruction of many species, the God Wars also saw the disappearance of the Southern Continent- it is speculated that the daddoths cast some spell to remove them from this plane of existence, or else that it was destroyed by the Shadow Tyrant. Sir Markus VonH, the only child of the Golden One, was said to be born at the start of this Age. Similarly, the Shadow Tyrant created for itself a high general, Smowy the Devourer, which was sealed away at the end of the God Wars, (though could never be completely destroyed.) Many legendary fighters came from this Age. The archangel Atunn-no, necromungus Adronamus and ent Ysadril are some of the greatest combatants known to have sided with the Golden One, whilst the necromungus Zenaphor, skeletor Satan and nameless thing Galgaroth became the only generals of the Shadow Tyrant that were not created by the dark god Iself. The God Wars also gave rise to many creatures that were powerful enough that some considered them gods in their own right- Zenaphor and Satan being amongst them, but also Gunbad and others. Some of the historic battles of the Age include the Fall of Anzalibur, Fall of Vorduun, the Night of the Flying Foxes. The Third Age came to an end when in a final conflict upon which the Golden One and Shadow Tyrant directly dueled in the mortal plane, in Raeltir itself. Sir Markus VonH threw his spear and cut out the Tyrant's eye, and the beast was weakened by a fraction- but that fractional difference was all that the Golden One needed to strike down the Shadow Tyrant. After this, Smowy, Zenaphor, Gunbad, and other beings of dangerously exceptional power were banished from the lands, before the Golden One departed from the realm, ushering in the start of the Fourth Age.